User blog:StoryGirl83/How to Make an Infobox
Considering how much trouble I have had trying to figure out how to locate or create a template for an infobox, I decided to try and give a tutorial of what I have learned. I don't know what everything does yet, but I hope that this will help. This is made using one of the templates on this site. As far as I know there should be no empty lines between the various pieces of text, but there should be a new line started. }} | align=center colspan=2 }} } This is the code for the image you put in the infobox. If you don't intend to use a caption take out the last part. I have not figured out a way to exclude the caption if you don't have one. When I have tried, it leaves behind a ' under the picture. Unless you know what your doing, don't mess with the parts that say "Image". The two places where it says "center" are both alignment. I'm not sure which does what or if they do the same thing. If you want a smaller (or larger) image, change the part where it says 300. Don't make it larger then the width of the infobox, in this case, as stated above, 310. The part that says "Cover Image" is text that is used if the link to the file doesn't work. |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Full Name } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Nickname(s) } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Title(s) } }} This is the part where you make rows. The row title is the part in the middle between the !. If you want to change the row title or the formatting of the row title, do it there. The part that says FName/Nick/Title needs to be duplicated. They wording and capitalization must be identical. That part is what will be seen when you are filling out the infobox as categories. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:white;" bgcolor=#3F256D | Family This is a section title. The part where it says "Family" is the part you change to make your own section title. |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Parents } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Spouse } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Sibling(s) } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Kid(s) } }} This is the same and the section above with the rows. This should be repeated under each section title, except possibly the last. That will be explained later. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:white;" bgcolor=#3F256D | Additional Info This is another section title. As far as I know you can have as many as you want. |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Job(s) } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Power(s) } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Species } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Number of Issues } }} This is a new set of rows. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:white;" bgcolor=#3F256D | Appearences This section title is the same as the ones above it, but what is below it is different. |- | colspan="2" align="center" | Appearences |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | First Appearence }| }|''Mentioned But Not Seen''}} | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | Last Appearence }| }|''Only One Issue''}} This is different then the above sections in the it has a side by side format that is good for use in first/last or previous/next situations. The part that says "Appearences" is put above the two parts. If you want to change the font size, change the part that says "80%". Make sure that the combined with of the two is not greater then the total width of the infobox. The part were it says "First Appearence" and "Last Appearence" is what will show above the individual text. The part where it says "First" and "Last" have to be duplicated in spelling and capitalization. The part where it says "Mentioned But Not Seen" can be replaced with your choice of wording to indicated nothing came before it. If it's a story in a series it could be "First Story in Series" or perhaps "First Episode in Series" or "First Book in Series". The part where it says "Only One Issue" can be replaced with your choice of wording to indicate that nothing comes after it such as "Last Story In Series", etc. |} Make sure to include this part at the end. I'm not entirely sure what it does, but I know the noinclude part is important to include, because it allows you to not include any rows that are not filled in. ---- This template is for indivdual characters of the Charmed comics. To use this template, enter the following and fill in the appropriate fields. Any field left blank will not show up. Don't forget to include brackets, to make the fields into links. This part is to let people know how to use the template. Is it is not coding, alter it as you see fit. This part is to make it easier for people to use the code. It should include every field your template uses. Most of these fields will be the parts where the words have to be duplicated. Make sure that the name at the beginning is the name of the page. Make sure you include the preview tags. Make sure you include this last part and nothing under it. Category:Blog posts